Missing
by davidhenrieox
Summary: Lilly/Justin ONESHOT. I wrote this really quickly for my own entertainment, but I like how it turned out. I think you will too. Juliette says some hurtful things to Justin, he goes missing and Lilly goes to find him.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-

"Forget it Justin. You are _nothing _to me! Do you understand? _Nothing. _All you are is the stupid know-it-all guy that I wish never exsisted and I bet your mother wishes you didn't exist, and your father, Alex and Max. I _hate_ you and I bet they all do too. So do us all a favour, and go _away._" Juliette growled, stomping out of the sub station.

Justin took a seat at one of the tables, his eyes beginning to water as everything that had just happened replayed through his brain. He stood up suddenly, and walked out of the sub station. He wandered into the pouring rain, not caring about anything.

Lilly bounded through the sub station's doors. A smile set upon her face, until she noticed her second family, the Russo's, sat around a table, looking distraught.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, starting to get worried.

Alex shook her head, she walked over to her best friend and grabbed her hand, "Its Justin. He had a bust up with Juliette. We don't know what was said but now he's missing."

"What? How do you know he's missing? How long has he been gone?" She asked, frantically, tears beginning to pour from her eyes.

"He left his cell here, and even his wand. You know as well as I do, he goes nowhere without either of them, and he's been missing hours." Alex's voice shook. Lilly embraced her best friend, and they stood there for a while hugging.

"So, What do we do?" Lilly asked.

"We wait until twenty-four hours are up, then we file a missing person's report." Jerry said.

"Twenty-four hours?! Are you kidding? Anything could happen to him in that time. I can't just wait around waiting for bad news to come. I'm going to find him."

"Lilly, do you know how dangerous that could be? He could be anywhere!" Theresa cried.

"I don't care. I can't loose him, I just can't." She said, beginning to walk to the door.

Alex grabbed her wrist, so she was now facing her. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"N-no! I-I don't k-know w-what y-you m-mean."

"Cut the act, Lil."

Lilly sighed, "Okay fine. I'm in love with him, okay? There, I said it."

Alex squealed, "I've been waiting to hear those words." She grinned as she hugged Lilly.

"You aren't mad?"

"No, of course not! You guys are perfect for each other."

Lilly looked confused by Alex's sudden nice spell but then snapped back to reality, "I should go. I need to find Justin."

Alex nodded, "Okay, but I'm going with you."

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked.

"I can't let you go alone." She smiled, and Lilly smiled back. "Let's go!" Alex yelled as she grabbed Lilly's hand and ran out the doors.

"Be careful!" She heard her parents shout after her.

Lilly and Alex searched everywhere for Justin, but didn't have any luck in finding him.

"This is useless! We aren't going to find him!" Alex said.

"I'm not giving up. Your either with me, or you're against me." Lilly said, walking away. Alex groaned as she followed her best friend.

"I hate you."

"Love you too." Lilly grinned.

They walked around for a while longer, still not having any look.

"Lilly, wait." Alex said, and grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her back.

"Al, we aren't stopping for ice cream."

Alex rolled her eyes, "No. Who is that?" She asked pointing to a boy, he was kneeling down his head bent over.

"Lets go check it out." Lilly said, beginning to walk over to the boy.

"You are way to brave. He might murder us."

Lilly rolled her eyes, and took a closer look at the boy. "Alex, that's Justin."

"What?" Alex said, her eyes wide.

Lilly nodded and began to run over to the boy, "JUSTIN!"

He picked up his head, and stood up. "How did you find me?"

"We were looking everywhere! Are you crazy?! Why did you run away like that?! We've been worried sick!" Lilly yelled.

He looked her in the eyes and Lilly could tell he'd been crying, sure the rain hid his tears, but it didn't hide the fact his eyes were dark and didn't sparkle like they usually did, and the redness around his eyes.

"Justin, talk to me." She said, softer this time.

Justin bit his lip and looked away, he was about to loose it.

"Justin..."

He lost it. He sunk to the ground, crying. Lilly knelt with him. She wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same. They forgot about Alex even being there.

"I'm sorry. Everything Juliette said just got to me, I thought that everyone was better off without me. She basically told me to kill myself, so I listened."

"Jusin, that's stupid. I wouldn't be able to live without you! Alex, Max, your mom, your father, me, we'd all miss you. We love you so much, Justin. I know somewhere, you know that too."

He nodded, "I wasn't thinking straight. But, wait. You love me?"

"Of course, I do. You're my best friend." She smiled.

He looked crestfallen, "Oh."

"But," She said, taking a step closer to him. "I am in love with you."

He smiled, "I'm in love with you too."

She grinned, and his eyes sparkled once more. He collided his lips with hers, they were both lost in the moment until a little 'Aw' escaped Alex's throat and the moment was gone.

"Sorry, did I ruin the moment?"

"Kinda." Justin replied.

"Oh who am I kidding? Yay, I'm so happy for you guys!" She grinned hugging them.

"I'm happy for us too." Lilly smiled.

A little while later, after getting lost three times, they arrived back at the sub station where the Russo family were still waiting.

"Justin!" Theresa cried, "Oh, Lilly, Alex, thank you!"

"It was nothing really." Lilly smiled, "I got something great out of it."

"So did I." Justin grinned, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forhead. Theresa and Jerry gave each other knowing smiles. They knew that Lilly was the right girl for their son, and they were happy she was too.


End file.
